Connection
by kazuko59
Summary: AU from pre-special drama until the end of episode 8. Ainosuke had met someone who looks after him aside from his brother when he attends Junior High School, and, no, it was not Sayama-sensei. A bit of a hint, it was the older brother of a certain boy who appeared in the 4th episode.
1. Chapter 1

k59: i know, how could i start another multi-chap when my updates are already so slow?! but this plot is just so interesting i can't help it.. i need to thank AnnReading, whom i affectionately call A-tan, for this plot.. she's my co-author for this fic^^~ the grammar or spelling error all mine though.. well, enjoy the story~

* * *

Chapter 1

xxx

xxx

"You sure you don't need me to walk you there?"

"_Niichan_, seriously, I'm almost 14!"

Yumeto chuckled at his younger brother's indignant face. He reached out his hand to ruffle his brother's hair affectionately, causing the younger to pout mightily as he attempted to duck the older's hand.

"Hey, it's your first day in Junior High School. Could you really blame me for being excited?"

"Exactly! I'm the one entering Junior High School, not you, remember?"

"I know, Ainosuke. I know."

Yumeto grinned as he caught his little brother around the waist and lifted him up. He then proceeded to twirl him around, ignoring Ainosuke's shriek even as the younger latched onto him, fearing of falling.

"My little brother is growing up!" He laughed joyfully.

Placing the younger down, he took advantage of Ainosuke's disoriented state to pull him onto the bed and sat the younger in front of him. He watched patiently – albeit also amusedly – as his little brother blinked repeatedly in attempt to get rid of the dizziness caused by his earlier action.

"I really hate it when you do that," Ainosuke finally said, his pout once again making itself known.

Yumeto merely grinned.

"Only because it means that you still have a long way to go to match my height, little brother."

"At least I'm still growing," the younger huffed and moved to sat on his brother's lap rather than in front of him.

"You know then, that sooner or later you're going to be too big and heavy for me to sit on my lap," he reminded even when he pulled his brother closer.

Ainosuke made a humming noise and snuggled to him, startling a chuckle out of him.

"I think it will still be much later for that to happen," he complied, knowing what his little brother's somewhat unconscious action meant. He sighed softly and adjusted his position so he could hold his brother instead.

"You sure you'll be alright tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine, _niichan_. Stop worrying so much," Ainosuke replied with a hint of exasperation and amusement in his voice.

Yumeto resisted the urge to snort at his brother's response.

"You know as well as I do that what you asked of me just now is simply impossible to achieve," he deadpanned, reaching up to start caressing his brother's hair.

"Only be-" Ainosuke's retort was interrupted by a yawn, to which Yumeto chuckled. "-cause you are a mother hen."

Yumeto hummed and started to sway gently, "Or you just attract far too much trouble than what is healthy."

"Am not," came the sleepy reply as the owner of the voice went limp in the older's arms, face completely relaxed.

The older continued to rock his little brother for a few more seconds, before moving to lay his brother properly on the bed. He tucked his brother in and kissed his forehead.

He glanced at the clock on the table, sighing when he saw that the time was now well past his little brother's usual bed time.

It was a bit hard to get Ainosuke to sleep as the younger was practically bouncing with enthusiasm and a bit of nervousness. But he had been taking care of the younger ever since he first set his eyes on his baby brother and hence had a few tricks up his sleeve.

First, get him to relax, a playful banter would help. Then, get him settled on the bed – either trick him or force him. Once he started to get more affectionate and started to snuggle close, hold him. Combined that with rocking him back and forth for a few minutes…

A rather smug smile spread across his face.

"Works every time."

xxx

Shimada Ryutaro, currently 15 years old, was chatting amiably with his classmates while strolling the corridor of his school when his steps faltered.

His two companions though, busy recalling his story and the other laughing _because_ of the story, failed to notice him stopping.

"So, I chase them around for more than fifteen minutes! I swear, kids are cute but that's just on the outside. They are little devils in–"

"Ryutaro?"

He looked away from direction of the foyer to stare at his two friends who had finally notice he wasn't beside them. The both of them were looking at him curiously.

He grinned at them.

"You guys go ahead. I have something to do first."

Without waiting for their reply, he whirled around and took off to the left corridor instead of continuing straight.

"Oi, Ryutaro! You're going to be late for the opening ceremony!" He heard his friend called out to him and he threw a grin over his shoulder while waving to them.

"I won't!"

To himself he added, "But someone will be if I don't hurry."

He sighed heavily, cursing his big brotherly heart that won't let him ignore that student he had seen earlier.

Turning at the corner, he only got a chance to catch a glimpse of dark brown head before someone collided rather painfully into him. He staggered but managed to keep his balance, rubbing his jaw where that someone's head had hit.

A rather quiet groan reached his ears and he looked down to see a boy sitting on the floor before him. The boy wore the same uniform as him and carried same bag as the boy that he had spot earlier.

Well, it seemed that he had successfully caught on with the boy he saw about to get lost earlier.

He bent down a bit and offered his hand to the still sitting boy.

"Sorry for that. You okay?"

A hand, slightly smaller than his own, grabbed his and he automatically pulled the other boy up. He watch silently as the boy dust himself off before looking up and gave him a small smile. He was a bit wary at the hint of mischievousness that the smile had.

"I'm fine, thanks. Though I would prefer it without the crash."

He blinked rather stupidly while inwardly groaning. This boy was far too much like his own little brother for his comfort. Both had naivety, sweet and sarcasm rolled into one. He knew right then that his head – and heart – had deemed this boy as another little brother and resigned himself to the fact that he would look after him subconsciously.

It was a strange notion, seeing as he hadn't even known this newly acquainted boy's name, but he guessed he could live with it. It also helped that this boy was very–

"Cute," he said before he could stop himself.

The other boy merely raised an eyebrow, though the near pout that was gracing the younger's lips and the pinkened cheeks gave away his embarrassment. He fought to hold the chuckle bubbling in his chest.

"Thanks, and you're tall."

He couldn't help it, really – the boy was just too adorable – he chuckled.

"A strange way to admit that you're short, but thanks."

A full on pout that he got for that really did not help him to control his mirth. Still, remembering the initial reason he ran after this boy, he struggled to at least tone down his chuckle.

"First year?"

He grinned when the boy nodded mutely, pout still in place.

"Lost?"

Another nod. His grin broadened even as he turned around and gestured to the boy to follow him.

"Come on then."

Hurried footsteps echoed in the hall and Ryutaro watched amusedly as the boy tried to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?"

He raised an eyebrow while casting a disbelieving stare at the boy beside him.

"Opening ceremony, where else?"

"Oh…" The boy blushed lightly, realizing that he should have thought of that himself, "Thank you."

Ryutaro threw him a grin, gesturing to the boy to hurry as they broke into a light jog.

"Shimada Ryutaro, second year." His eyes caught the smile that now gracing the younger's lips.

"Tanaka Ainosuke."

xxx

Ainosuke sighed as he opened the door to the small apartment where he lived with his brother. He was so tired that if he could as he pleased, he would just plop down onto his mattress. He can't though. Today was his turn to cook dinner, he reminded himself as he rested his back against the door.

He had woken up especially early today, even earlier than his alarm; he blamed that on his nerves. Despite that though, he ended up almost late to the opening ceremony. The school was just so big, bigger than his elementary school had been.

His classmates were nice enough. He had even seen some familiar faces from his previous school attending there. The teachers were also very friendly.

He chuckled lightly. Guess his thought that junior high school teachers were scary was not true, for the ones he had met at least. He couldn't say much about the others since he had not met them all yet.

Sighing tiredly, he proceeded to take off his shoes.

The fact still remained though. He was not good in socializing.

His brother had always said that his 'condition' was not something that should hinder him from making close friends. His response was always the same: he didn't like the way they looked at him once they knew about his part blindness.

He really dislikes the pity and, sometimes, mockery that entered their eyes whenever they saw him afterwards.

So he distanced himself from them.

Sure he had friends – he was not exactly a loner. But none that he could call a close friend.

"Stop thinking too hard."

He snapped his head up and blinked when he saw his older brother frowning at him with his arms crossed from the direction of the kitchen. The sight would be intimidating if not for the – rather frilly – apron his brother was wearing and the ladle he was clutching in his right hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

His brother shrugged and, uncrossing his arms, walked towards him.

"Got released early. But enough of that." Blinking again in confusion, he could only watch as his brother patted his head gently. "What happened today that got you so quiet? You were a bundle of energy yesterday."

He closed his eyes and let his big brother fussed over him.

"I'm just tired, _niichan_. No need to worry."

A snort and suddenly he was guided away from his standing spot. Knowing that resisting would only be futile, he kept his eyes closed, trusting his big brother to lead him.

Ainosuke felt his hand being tugged stronger than necessary and yelped when he lost his balance, opening his eyes unconsciously. Then, he was landing on something soft. Looking around, he noticed that his brother had led him to their room and that he was sitting on his bed.

Hands landed on his shoulders and he turned to stare at his brother who was kneeling in front of him.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm tired…?"

His brother just snorted, clearly not believing him.

"If that's all, you would have clung onto me the moment you saw me."

He bit his bottom lip nervously. "Do you…?"

A pair of gentle brown eyes stared at him expectantly, encouraging him to continue silently.

"Do you think I'll be able to make friends?"

"Oh, Ainosuke…"

The hands that were on his shoulders moved to wrap around him and then he was pulled forward into his brother's warm embrace. Ainosuke let himself be manhandled by his brother, knowing that in the end he would end up on his brother's lap.

It was a position that he would always find himself in every time he was upset and his brother was in the vicinity.

"What I think, you'll find more mature people in junior high. I'm sure you'll find someone who will treat you normally without a care in the world about your eyesight."

He snuggled closer to his brother.

"But what if – "

"Now, none of that. Tell me how your first day went."

He pulled away from his brother, but not making any move to get away from where he was seated.

"Well, I was almost late to the opening ceremony…"

"Even when you went an hour before school start?"

His cheeks pinkened. "I got lost."

"On the way to school?"

He shook his head, the blush on his cheeks deepened. "I can't find the school hall."

There was a few seconds of silence before it was broken by the sound of his brother's laughter.

He pouted. "It was not funny! I was really panicking and no one was there and the school was so big and –"

"So, how did you find it in the end?"

Ainosuke crossed his arms indignantly as his brother ruffled his hair. "Someone found me."

His brother grinned, far too used to his little tantrum to be affected by it. "Teacher?"

He shook his head. "A senior."

"Oh?"

He nodded and made a small noise of confirmation. "He's really nice about it too, even if he ran into me first. He reminded me a bit of you actually."

His brother hummed and pulled him closer. "How so?"

"He has that big brotherly aura that you have."

"Big brotherly aura, huh? Any chance that this senior may be different than the rest of the students you've met then? He sounds like a decent person."

He almost snorted at the smug tone that had entered his brother's voice.

His brother chuckled and manhandled him once again to deposit him onto the bed. A hand ruffled his hair and a kiss was pressed against his forehead.

"Just be open to your friends, alright? They may just accept you the way you are."

A last pat on his head and his brother walked out of the room.

Be open about it…

He sighed and let himself fall onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling.

It's not that he didn't want to, but – although he would never admit it out loud – he was scared. He didn't want to repeat what happened in elementary school.

His brother had been right though. He always had, he reminded himself with a soft chuckle. Perhaps, some of them had matured enough to accept him the way he was and not treat him any different.

He turned onto his side, curling up.

It was true, what he had told his brother. Shimada-senpai had reminded him of his brother and so, to his logic, he had to have a younger brother.

Maybe, Shimada-senpai could be as mature as his brother… and be his first friend.

Well – he thought as he closed his eyes and snuggled into the mattress – he could hope.


	2. Chapter 2

k59: i'm tired~ i think that's all i want to say at this point of time.. but i'm happy with how this turned up XD so, enjoy~!

* * *

to AnnReading : you are welcome^^~ n thx for reading n commenting XD

to JapanGirl0102 : thank you *blushes* i agree to the relationship being cute^~^ thx for reading n commenting XD

* * *

Chapter 2

xxx

xxx

"Ryutaro!"

He looked up from his reading when the too energetic voice greeted him. After spending a few seconds to stare blankly at his friend, he deadpanned, "How much sugar did you have this morning?"

His friend only waved his hand dismissively. "Just a couple of spoonful."

"A few hundreds of spoonful is more like it." He raised an eyebrow at the almost bouncing boy, wondering if Shintaro was going to act like this if he slipped extra sugar in his pancake.

"Same difference," was the reply, complete with a dismissive wave of a hand. "Anyway, I just met him!"

He blinked repeatedly. "Him who?"

"Your adopted little brother of course."

He raised an eyebrow. "My parents adopted a boy?"

His friend rolled his eyes exasperatedly at him. "No. _You_ did."

Now the other eyebrow was also raised. "_I_ adopted a boy…?"

"Oh for the sake of –! That adorable firstie that you helped yesterday!"

"Ah, him! Why didn't you just say so?" He smiled charmingly at his friend who seemed to be quietly cursing under his breath. He was sure he heard the word 'devil' mentioned a few times.

His smile became a grin at that.

"So, you were saying?"

His grin widened and he shook his head as his friend perked up at his question.

"Right! I met him on the way to school this morning and talked to him for a bit. He's a real cutie and not only just his face either. The way he carries himself makes me think that I was talking to a child instead of a teenager. It's so endearing!"

"Even cuter than your little sister?"

"No way! My little Aya-chan is the most adorable-est toddler there is!"

"There's no such word as adorable-est, Teru."

"Sure there is. I just created it."

The smirk sent his way was far too smug for his taste. Only him himself was allowed to smirk like that. Well, in his opinion anyway. He closed his book with an audible snap and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

He smirked at his friend, eyes shining with mischief.

"Finding my adopted little brother."

Snickering at his friend's stunned look, he strolled out of the classroom. Might as well make what he just said a truth.

xxx

For the first time in his life, Ainosuke was pleased with his class' seating arrangement.

He had found out in the morning that the other three who sat surrounding him were also interested in drawing. He couldn't be more ecstatic! They were talking about their future plans during lunch break and discuss which university they were going to attend when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

The girl who sat on his right side grinned at him before gesturing to the door.

"Someone's been trying to get your attention, Tanaka-kun."

He followed his classmate's hand with his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar boy standing at the door, grinning and waving at him. By now, the older boy had gain the attention of the rest of their little group as well.

"Is he your brother?" The boy with thick glasses who sat in front of him furrowed his eyebrow. His chin was rested on his hand, elbow on Ainosuke's desk, "You two don't look alike."

He shook his head faintly as he hesitantly waved back. "He's not."

"Oh!" The boy who sat diagonal to him hit his let palm lightly with his right fist. "Isn't he the one who came with you to the opening ceremony right as the bell rang?"

Ainosuke just nodded absently. "Yeah, he's the one who found me when I got lost yesterday."

"That was very nice of him. Well, what are you waiting for? Go to him!"

He blinked rapidly before staring at the only girl in their group. "Why?"

The other looked at one another exasperatedly. Less than half a day with Ainosuke and they had already known just how naïve and slow the boy really was.

"Obviously because he wants to talk to you. Why do you think he bothers to come here otherwise?"

He tilted his head, thinking hard but couldn't find any reason the older boy would be here other than what the girl had said. He smiled sheepishly as the three were giving him dry looks. Sighing in acceptance, he stood up and waved to his three classmates who either waved back or making shooing gesture.

"Finally! I thought I have to shake you or whack you just to get your attention. Have you always been that dense?"

He could not help the pout that formed on his lips after hearing that statement.

"I was not! I just didn't see you."

The older boy gave him a dry look. "It took a full minute and three people_ after_ you saw me for you to realize that I came to have a chat with you."

He stared at his senior long and hard. "You want to have a chat with me?"

"I really have no idea how you do that!"

Ainosuke blinked rapidly as Shimada-senpai shook his head in exasperation, turned around and walked away. For a while, he thought that the older boy was angry at him. That was until his senior stopped and turned around once more to raise an eyebrow at him before beckoning to him to follow.

"I am not a dog you know," he stated irritably as he caught up to the older boy.

A hand was suddenly there to pat his head reassuringly.

"I know you aren't. You are an extremely dense boy who doesn't know which is the right thing to focus on."

He resisted the urge to stomp his foot childishly and settled on sounding petulant, "Am not!"

"You are. You just decided to overlook the reasons that I laid out to you and instead focusing on the part where I said I wanted to have a chat with you. Ah! That is another example."

Pouting and frowning, Ainosuke crossed his arms even as he continued to follow his senior. "You are just like my brother."

"Let me guess. Older."

He gaped openly. "How do you know?"

An infuriating smirk was sent his way."There is no way that you are an older brother."

"And what was that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you know, there are some common characteristic possessed by older brothers. Like, for example, responsible, mature –"

"Incredibly annoying, unbelievably over-protective, extremely mischievous…" He sent a smirk to the stunned older boy. "Yes, I agree that I couldn't have been an older brother."

The older boy was quiet for a moment before smirking right back at him. "I know. That infuriatingly annoying yet lovable witty comeback can only belong to a younger brother."

A bright blush stained his cheeks and he stared wide eyed at his senior walking beside him.

The older just smirked wider. "Ah, and that adorable blush can also only belong to a younger brother. Not to mention your habit to pout when –"

"Stop saying such embarrassing things!"

"But it was such a fun thing to do. And you made it so easy."

"It was not my intention to!"

The two junior and senior, to busy bickering, were unaware of neither the amused looks nor the fond giggles that were sent their way.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are way too easy to embarrass."

Ainosuke just pouted, aware that he was not going to win against the older boy. Were all older brothers this annoying? Or is it the one he had the honor to make an acquaintance with?

A chuckle rang from beside him and he turned to look at his senior.

"You are just like Shin."

He tilted his head in question. "Shin?"

A smiled spread on the older boy's face. "Shintaro. My younger brother."

"I see…"

"And yours?"

"What?"

The older boy rolled his eyes. "Your older brother's name."

"Oh… Yumeto. He's twelve ye– Ow!"

He abruptly stopped and rubbed his right eye hard.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Something got into my eye."

"Tears?"

He could just hear the smirk in the older boy's voice.

"I'm no–"

His eyes widened when black swarmed his vision. He realized it too late. Without his right eye, he couldn't see anything. Swearing softly under his breath, he ducked his head and struggled to open his right eye but to no avail. Every time he so much as opened it a tiny bit, his eyes started hurting.

He would need to get rid of whatever had gone into his eyes first.

"Hey, hey! You aren't seriously crying, are you?"

"I'm not! I told you something got into my eyes!" He pouted in annoyance, momentarily forgetting his current predicament.

"Let me help, look here."

Biting his lips in trepidation, he guessed from the direction where the voice came from and averted his eyes to where his senior was most hopefully at.

"Ow!"

He yelped and attempted to escape the grip his senior had on his face, pulling ineffectively on the older's hands. The older had just forcefully opened his right eye, blowing puffs of air into it.

"That hurts!"

He heard a sigh before the hands withdrew. Immediately he started to rub his right eye again.

"How is it? It should be alright now."

With some sense of apprehension, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking in amazement when he felt the irritating pain no longer there. He let out a sound of amazement and could hear his senior chuckled in amusement.

"Thank you!"

The older boy just grinned, but before he could say anything the bell went off.

"Well, it's like the time's up. Let's go! I'll walk you back to your class."

He bristled with indignation.

"I don't need an escort!"

The only response he got was a laugh.

xxx

The next few weeks went in an almost typical way as it had that day. Somewhere along the way, they had gotten quite close, calling each other by their first name. He would continue to seek the younger boy in one of the breaks they had.

Partly, it was because he had genuinely enjoyed Tanaka Ainosuke's company. His friends had teased him that he missed being a big brother and had unconsciously searched for a little brother to take care of at school. He had given them a rather hard smack on the back of their heads.

The other reason was to confirm his suspicion.

Ever since that day when the younger had something caught in his eye, he had watched him more closely. That day, Ainosuke had failed to look at him even when his left eye was open.

It was a small thing, hardly noticeable, even more so when you were not particularly looking for it. But it had been there. The small sign that the younger could only see with one eye, only his right one was working. He was sure of it. He had seen the younger having to turn his head to see something on his left side for it was his blind spot.

So he waited for the right time to tell the younger that he knew about his part blindness, and to tell him that his condition did not change anything between them.

His eyes caught a sight of his favorite junior and his lips stretched in a grin. He made his way over and slung his arm around the younger's shoulders, chuckling when he felt him jumped a bit.

"Ryutaro-senpai! Seriously, one of these days you are going to give me a heart attack!"

"You are way too young to have one." He stated calmly. "Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could walk back together today."

The younger frowned as he attempted to push him away to no avail. Finally taking pity on him, he removed his arm. But not before he ruffled his hair.

Ainosuke pouted as he tried to fix his hair. "Why? I thought your house is at the different direction as mine?"

"It dies. But my mother wants me to buy something on the way home and the store is along your route home." He made a face, but quickly changed it to a smile.

"Ok then," the younger shrugged and began to lead his senior to the direction of his house.

Ryutaro took a moment to scrutinize his junior before shrugging and jogged to catch up with him. He had been contemplating as to how to tell the younger, but he couldn't think of anything else but to be blunt with him and hope for the best.

Not the best way, but that was all he could come up with.

"You're unusually silent today."

He turned to look at the speaker and grinned. "Knew you secretly enjoy my company, Ainosuke-kun!"

The younger huffed, "I never say I didn't."

He blinked at the honest response, not expecting it. A smile spread across his face.

"Then, I should be honest too, I think."

The boy beside him made a questioning noise but otherwise kept walking.

"You are half-blind, aren't you?"

He sensed more than see when the younger boy froze in his track and turned around to face him. His heart went out to him when he saw how his confession affected the younger.

Ainosuke had a disbelieving expression on his face. His eyes told him of the younger's horror of being found out so early, and no small amount of trepidation a well.

"I – I should go."

He quickly caught the younger's hand as he tried to get away.

"I don't think so, Ainosuke-kun. I'm not letting you go until you understand that me knowing this changes anything."

He held his gaze with the boy's, trying to make him belief what he had just said. From the younger's expression though, he could tell that he had not been doing a very good job at it.

"I really should go, Ryutaro-senpai."

The arm in his hand tried to jerk away, but he kept a firm hand on it, rendering any attempt from the younger useless.

"What are you so afraid of?"

The question made Ainosuke ceased his struggling and bit his lip, turning his face away.

"Look, Ainosuke, I had known this since the second time I met you," he ignored the disbelieving look the boy was giving him. "And have I been treating you differently? No, right? Whatever it is that got you so scared, it won't happen with me. So, relax, okay? I told you that I know not to make you uncomfortable, but to let you know that you have someone whom you could rely on at school."

Brown eyes rounded rather comically at his declaration. "You would do that?"

"What do you think I've been doing the past few weeks? Now are you going to run away if I let go of your arm?"

The younger shook his head absentmindedly, his expression still dazed. He smiled and ruffled Ainosuke's hair in amusement.

"You are so cute."

"Am not!"

He laughed out loud at the what he know an automatic response.

"See? Nothing's change."

He watched silently as the younger blinked his eyes repeatedly before a smile slowly forming on his face. Then, the next thing he knew, he was being tackled into a hug.

Chuckling loudly as he adjusted his balance, he wound his arms around his junior and squeezed back just as tightly.

xxx

"_Niichan_, I'm home!"

Yumeto raised an eyebrow at the cheerful tone his brother had used. Something good must have happened. He smiled and walked out of his room to greet his younger brother.

"Welcome home. You sound ha– oof!"

He was taken aback when Ainosuke tackled him in enthusiasm. Regaining his composure after a few moments, he returned the hug and gave a gentle squeeze before pulling away.

"Not that I'm not happy, but what's the occasion?"

Ainosuke grinned at him before stating excitedly, "You were right about Ryutaro-senpai!"

"Hm?" Using his brother's distracted mood, he led the younger to their room. "So you finally took my advice and told him about your eye?"

"No, actually."

"Oh?" He sat his brother on the younger's bed and proceeded to take off his bag. He watched amusedly as Ainosuke went on auto pilot, subconsciously taking his tie and socks, dumping the later in the basket for dirty clothes.

"Yes, he found out by himself, saying that he had known since the second day. And that he won't treat me differently because of it."

Yumeto chuckled softly. "I told you he won't." He walked towards a wardrobe, intending on fetching his brother a home clothes.

"I know you did, _niichan_, but I can't help but worry still." The younger shrugged off his blazer, hanging it on the hanger behind the door.

"I know, Ainosuke. Here," he handed the younger his clothes, watching in unconcealed amusement as his little brother blinked at the sweater and pants in his hands. He waited patiently at the outburst he knew was about to come any minute.

"_Niichan_! I can choose my own clothes just fine!"

Yumeto chuckled and once again ruffled his brother's hair, grinning at the pout the younger had because of it.

"And I've been doing this for years, Ainosuke. Go get change, I'll wait for you in the kitchen for lunch."

He walked out of the room with a smile on his face, highly amused at the younger's grumble even as he did as told. Whistling joyfully, he went to prepare lunch.


End file.
